Donatello (2012 series)
Donatello or Donnie is a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists.He is the younger brother of Karai, Leonardo and Raphael, the older brother of Michelangelo,and the third son of Master Splinter. He is "The Brains" ''of the team. Official Description ''Donnie here. I'm the brains of this outfit, so I invent gadgets, weapons and awesome vehicles to keep me and my brothers safe. I can also hack into computer systems, crack security codes and break through firewalls. The only thing I can't figure out is how to get our best friend April to notice me. ''-''Donnie Appearance Donnie is a mutated turtle with brownish green skin.Unlike all his previous incarnations,Donnie has a gap in between his teeth.Like most incarnations, he wears a purple mask where the tails of the mask are longer than any of his brothers, except for Raph's. Donnie is the tallest and thinnest of his brothers.He has brownish red eyes,looks more professional and quiet. Personality Donnie is the most intellectually inclined of the siblings. Of all of the turtles, he has devoted more of his time to non-combat oriented pursuits such as the study of technology, biology, chemistry, and metallurgy. Donnie is the most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Leo, trying to be the voice of reason and logic. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Donnie is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Leo...though he's more of a techy geek. He will often go off on technological rants that his brothers either don't understand, don't care about or both. Donnie is a skilled martial artist but often puts more faith in his gadgets and machinery than the more traditional methods taught to him by Master Splinter Abilities Donnie's intelligence, determination, and will-power makes him a great asset to the team. His weapon of choice is a bo staff, matching power, speed, and balance. He often tends to fight in a more traditional martial art style emphasizing on redirecting enemy blows and defending until the optimal time to strike presents itself. Though not as skilled and formidable as Leo or Raph, Donnie is quite capable of holding his own against tough opponents. Donnie is stealthy like all his brothers, and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat. History Donatello and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Donatello and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Donatello and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Relationships with other Characters Donatello (Relationships) TMNT Fan Made He made his apperance when he along with his brothers was figthing the Kraang at the pet store.When he,Leo and Mikey was checking the store when they heard a yelp from raph,he was shaking his leg but Donnie tells to stop When he looked down he sees a minty green skin with freckles (like Mikey) and''' '''it was female mutant turtle.She had a blue band on her ankle that reads 'V10292013'.When Donnie decided to take her with them Raph hated the idea and think the baby turtle is a trap.When Leo and his brothers took her back to the lair and Leo tells Master Splinter that they founded her cinling to Raph's leg and when they was figthing the Kraang droids at the pet store.Splinter and his sons decieded to adopted and raise and teach her the art of ninjitsu. TMNT Brother and Sister's Bond It all started at the Kraang headquarters in the control room when they tried to save April's dad from the kraang, Leo decied to seprated into groups.He tells Raph to take Mikey and Sis but he made a complinaed and he tell Donnie to take them then he also made a complianed and tell Leo to take them.Mikey and Vee were mad that their older brothers don't want to work with/want them so they ran away,Leo and the others tried to find them around the city but they could'nt find them and Leo and others decied to retured back to the lair to tell Splinter what happen.In the next mroning Mikey and Vee had found abondon apartment in brookland and spend the night there and they remebered that their brothers did'nt want them and thats why they ran away.They were spotted by the Purple dragons was beated up as they was fighting them.When Leo,and Raph was to start an aguring who made Mikey and Vee ran away they saw Mikey and Vee hurt badly and seen Shredder they started to fight the Purple dragons.Then when he and Vee tried to fight Shredder but Vee was unconious along with Mikey and their weapons hit Leo's foot then looked up to his younger brother and sister several feet away as he tried to reach them but the Pruple dragons got in the way, He,Raph,and Leo fought them off.Then Shredder moved closer to Mikey and Vee as they tired to get up to defend,but Shredder pickedd them up took off with them in each in his arms,as their brothers chase Shredder but he disappered with their brother and sister. Second Chance Category:Male Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Good Boys Category:Shinobi Category:Humans/Mutants Category:The Turtles Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Inventors Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Nonhumans Category:Namers Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Scientists Category:Alive